Gentle smiles & broken promises
by bc713
Summary: My very first fic! Please be nice! OC's After the invasion of headquarters the Vatican sends some military soldiers and exorcists from his own private army to help, and Kanda is reunited with a face from the past.
1. dreams of aprehension

This is my very first fanfic, so PLEASE be nice! I'll try to keep the characters in check to the best of my ability. I greatly appreciate your comments.

There will be OC's in this fic. please don't judge me! T-T

Disclaimer: I don't own D-gray man or its characters. only my own.--

* * *

_"Aniki! Anikiiii!" _

_"Shut up, kuso gaki!! I'm right here!"_

_"Hee hee. Aniki, will you spar with me!?"_

_"Che. No way.You're too weak, twerp." Thwack!_

_"Aniki, Itai desu yoo! pout You always say that, but how else am I going to get better?"_

_sigh" Why are you so obsessed with learning this anyway? You don't really have any talent for it, otouto(1)."_

_"I know, but aniki is going to be the family heir right? As the second son I want to get really strong, that way I can always be there to help you!"_

_flustered"...l-like I need your help! Besides you've got it all messed up! As the second son you're supposed to try and push me out of the way, so 'you' can be the heir. 'Brothers are born for adversity', remember?"_

_"That's what okaasan always says, but I'm not like that. I don't want to fight with aniki. I want to be strong, so you always have somebody watching your back."_

_looks away "...you're..such a baka.."_

_smiles" I promise to always watch your back, so you have to promise me something too!"_

_smirk"Fine, since you're such an idiot, who probably can't back his claims-" "yes, I can!" "-I'll always be here to keep you out of trouble..and I'll always be stronger than you, so you don't have to be."_

_"hmph! Fine...promise?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I promise."_

_I'll always be here_

_I promise_

Kanda jerked awake. He wearily rubbed his eyes as the foggy voices of his memory faded. _Crap. I haven't had that dream in years. An ominous sign?_The irritable swordsman threw off the covers. He had woken up later than usual thanks to that dream, and he still had to go through his daily training routine. Kanda paused for a moment as old feelings washed over him and swirled like a lazy afternoon tide. Gentle affection, naive faith, and stinging regret for promises broken long ago..._enough!_

Cursing violently for his moment of weakness, he squashed the emotions and memories back into the grave he had buried them in nearly nine years ago. The exorcist got out of bed, not even cringing at the frigid tiles beneath his feet, and ignoring the sharp burning of his wounds, snatched Mugen and went to his usual training area. All the while feeling a flutter of unease that had taken up residence in his core.

_It was just a stupid dream. It doesn't mean anything...right?_

...

It had been several weeks since Lulu-bell had infiltrated the Black Order Headquarters. They had taken heavy losses and had only begun to recover. Komui had announced the evacuation of headquarters to the new location only a week ago and the fiasco with the K-virus had set them back several steps. None the less, things had settled down to a somewhat comfortable level.

"Good morning, Yuu-chan!!" Lavi trilled, as energetic as ever. Kanda snapped.

He whipped out Mugen and slashed violently at the cheerful redhead.Lavi barely managed to dodge a particularly furious stroke that could have lost him an arm.

" **How many times have I told you!?Don't call me that, baka usagi!! I'll skin you alive!!"**

"Good morning Kanda. Your fuse is unusually short today." Allen had just joined their table with his normal tower of plates and began shoveling.

"**Shove it**, **moyashi!!**I'm not in the mood today!" Kanda was **extremely**irritable today. Not only had he woken up half an hour late, but he had been completely unable to concentrate during his training and meditation this morning. The stupid, anxious feeling in his stomach hadn't dissipated in the least. He just knew something **big** was going to happen, and they **really**didn't need any more surprises this week. Thus the finger on Mugen was particularly twitchy.

Lavi poked his head out from his hiding place behind Allen."Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died this morning? Did you slip during training or something?"

"Yeah, you don't usually swing Mugen until the second time he calls you-"

"Just..shut up already and let me eat in peace!" Kanda got up and stormed off with his soba to find a hopefully, deserted room to eat in.

"Oh! Yuu! Komui wants to see us after breakfast, so come down to the lab when you're finished!!" Lavi called after him.

Kanda just growled as he left.

"ud's ub wid im?" Allen mumbled as he inhaled his food at an alarming rate.

"Dunno. I haven't seen him this agitated in a long time. You didn't piss him off more than usual did you?"

Allen shook his head, his mouth overflowing with food. Lavi sweat-dropped. His table manners never ceased to amaze.

"Good morning Allen, Lavi."

Allen swallowed. "Good morning, Lena-lee." Lavi pouted at her.

"How come my name is last? Don't you love me too?"

Lena-lee ignored him. "Where did Kanda go?"

"Hmph, no one loves meeee!" Lavi wailed dramatically.He pouted with puppy eyes and tugged pitifully on Allen's shirt.

"Aaalleeenn! You love me don't you?" Allen ignored him as well.

"Probably to find a dark, gloomy corner somewhere to eat. He seemed more pissed than usual."

"Oh. Well did you at least tell him about the meeting after breakfast?"

"Yeah, I told him, but I don't know if he heard." Lavi quipped. He recovered from his depression; no one was listening anyways.

"What does Komui want to talk to us about? We can't be going on a mission, can we?"

"I'm not really sure. Niisan said something about getting aid for the move. I think we're getting reinforcements or something."

"hm" The mood soured. It was impossible to forget about the invasion and the losses they received. They had lost at least a third of the science department and finders. It was a wonder that more hadn't died.

"Well the more the merrier. We need all the help we can get." Lavi said, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little.

"Are they being sent by the Inspector?" Lenalee stiffened. Allen gave her an apologetic look.

"It's possible. Maybe their from the Pope's private army?" Lavi shrugged."I just hope they're not a bunch of stiffs like Two-pimple."

"Yeah."

"I heard that." came a stern voice.

"Yipe! W-what are you doing here Link?!"

"It's not nice to sneak up on people like that Two-Pimple!"

"My name is not Two-Pimple!"

Lena-lee raised her hand like a cute school girl."Um, Mr. Link, is it true that we're getting reinforcements?"

Link gave a curt nod."Yes, what remains of the Headquarters is extremely vulnerable right now, and we will need many hands to aid the move to the new headquarters."

Allen perked up." Do you know who they are?"

Link looked distinctly uncomfortable."...No, I don't. I truthfully have no idea **who** they are or **where** they're coming from."

"Wow, Two-Pimple actually doesn't know something!"

"For the **last** time my name is **not** **Two-Pimple**!"

...

Kanda gave an annoyed sigh. Annoyed. Now that was the understatement of the year. Kanda was on the verge of exploding. The day had started off crappy and had completely disintegrated. After leaving the cafeteria in a huff, he had gone back to his room to finish his meal. In his frustration he had sipped his tea without testing it and scalded his taste buds clean off. Then he had torn a hole in one of his exorcist jackets, put his boot on the wrong foot, snapped three hair ties, and throughout the whole ordeal the anxious fluttering in his stomach had upgraded into a nauseous squirming sensation. It was simply _Craptastic. _It couldn't possibly get any worse.

Ooh, but it could. Right now he was heading down to the only undamaged lab where the meeting was taking place. And every step caused the squirming, gnawing sense of apprehension to grow in magnitude. Kanda would be lucky if he didn't hurl when he got there, and his luck had been horrible this morning.

_What could possibly be so important today? _

_What is this feeling? Why won't it go away?!_

_Are we going to be attacked again? _

_What's going to happen today?_

...

The surly exorcist entered the room. " Ah! Kanda there you are we were just about to start!" Komui chimed. He gave a glance around the room. Just about everyone left in the order was here. Was it that big of an announcement?

"Sheesh Kanda, you're late. Where were you?" Lavi whispered.

"None of your business, so shut up." Kanda growled tersely.

Komui cleared his throat." Well now that everyone is here, let's begin."

"As you are all aware, we have taken severe losses in these past few weeks. Headquarters has been deemed too vulnerable to stay in and we are evacuating to a new place. We have had many setbacks-" "no thanks to you." "- but there is hope in sight. A General in the Vatican's army has managed to convince the Pope to let him send two platoons of soldiers to help us pack up and move to the new headquarters."

"So only now they send people to help us?!" One of the Finders shouted in outrage."Where were they when we needed them?!"

The others began to voice their discontent.

"Please listen! This man is a close friend of Renny Epstain, the Head of the North American Branch. He's well aware of our situation and is trying to help us. In fact he's been trying to get us help for three years." This silenced the finders.

" The only reason we're getting the help now is because no one thought that we needed it. He and his subordinates volunteered to come here several times but were never accepted. The fact that we're getting their help at all should be reason for gratitude."

"When are they coming?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Tomorrow. That's why I want you all on your best behavior. Major General Flintwood will be arriving with the platoons to help us finish packing and then escort us to the new headquarters."

"These people are here to help us, so let them help. They're not here to replace our comrades, but we will treat them as we would our own, understood?"

The others agreed. Most of them embaressed over their outburst.

Komui lightened up."Good. Now then I'm sure you want to know what kind of people they are bringing." He ruffled through the mountain of papers on his desk."Ah! Yes. They are sending over a team of doctors and surgeons, a full section of their own scientists, a troop of war veterans, and-well, my,my." Komui's glasses gleamed.

"What is it Niisan?"

"Apparently they are bringing three **exorcists** with them. Wonderful! Just what we need!" The Generals and the other exorcists were shocked.

"Three?! Where have they been all this time?!" Allen exclaimed.

"Well Allen, these exorcists are from the Vatican's army. Most likely they've been guarding the Vatican. Probably couldn't have come to us if they wanted to."

"So the Vatican's finally taking this war seriously, huh?"

"Bakanda! You'll get in trouble for saying things like that!" Allen hissed, glancing nervously at Link.

"I'll say what I want moyashi, and I'm perfectly justified."

"Later boys, now's not the time! I have to go tell Hevlaska! I wonder if any of them are in need of repairs?! ufufufufu." Komui giggled sadistically while the rest of the order shuddered. _Those poor, poor people._

Komui coughed in embarrassment." Anyway, that's it. You're dismissed. Remember, on your best behavior!"

Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee left the lab.

"Well this is going to be interesting. I wonder if there will be any hot girls." Lavi drooled at the thought. Kanda glared at him in disgust.

Lena-lee sighed. "I'm glad that there are more exorcists. We have more comrades now."

"Che. Don't get your hopes up. They're probably just a bunch of weaklings like moyashi."

"Shut up, Fringecut! My name is Allen! It's not that hard to say is it?!" Kanda and Allen started shooting red bolts of electricity from their eyes.

Lavi interrupted before Kanda could get mad enough to draw Mugen.

"Hey Yuu, what were you so ticked off about this morning?"

"Don't call me that Usagi! And it's none of your business!" Kanda once again strode off into the darkness.

"Oh well, I tried. Wonder what's eating him?"Lena-lee and Allen shrugged.

"Maybe he's stressed out about leaving or something. I mean he's lived here for a long time." Lena-lee offered.

"Or he could just be upset about being surrounded by more idiots." Allen muttered.

" Anyway, let's leave him alone for a while. He'll get out of his funk soon enough." Lavi sighed. There was no use aggravating him any more than necessary. They would try again tomorrow.

" Even with the new guys coming in, we still have alot to do, so let's go." Lavi threw an arm around Allen and frog-marched him down the hall with Lena-lee trailing behind.

...

The irate Asian exorcist slammed the door shut behind him. The only good the meeting had done was temporarily distract him from his agitation. The moment the meeting ended the wormy feeling came back full force. He hated it. The feelings of anxiousness and apprehension wouldn't fade. It wasn't fear, that accursed emotion only weak people felt, no, it was pure anxiety. Something was going to happen to him tomorrow, and his instincts wouldn't give him a break.

At least he knew at least a portion of what was happening tomorrow. All those people. _Great, more idiots. Just what I need right now._ Was that person he was looking for coming tomorrow? _No. nothing ever happens that easy._ Then what was it? What in the world could it possibly be?

_"Aniki!"_

Kanda jumped. He whirled around looking for the source. There was nothing in the room but himself. _But I heard it. like it was right next to me!_Now he was extremely edgy. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. _Get a grip. There's no way that _he's_ here. Why would he be? It's not possible. Just a figure of your imagination._

Once he had finally calmed himself down, Kanda decided to call it a day and go to bed. He would lose his mind if he tried to finish the day. Kanda took a shower and changed his clothes. He flopped spread-eagle on his bed and closed his eyes.

_"Yuu-nii, wait for me!"_

_Just a figure of your imagination. That's all it is._

_"I want to get stronger..."_

_Ignore it and it will go away_

_"so you will always have someone watching your back."_

_It's not real. It can't be._

_"promise?"_

_"yes, I promise."_

_I'll always be here._

* * *

Sooo? what do you think? was it okay?00

Please review. I would love your views on this.

But please be nice. this is my first fic. My first baby. I don't have a Beta. TT o TT

Thank you for spending your precious time reading my fic.


	2. arrivals and reunions

**Chapter 2**

**New Arrivals **

* * *

"Hurry up, now! The Headquarters is nearly in sight!" commanded a firm, gruff voice. Groans broke out like wildfire.

'The old geezer isn't human!'

'This is brutal!'

'We've been walking for almost seven hours straight!'

'I can't feel my legs!'

"Stop whining you ninnies!! It was just a small hike, and you're already tired!? I can't believe this! You're all seasoned war vets, so stop acting like little girls!!"

A softer, calmer voice tried to reason with the man. "Mj. General Flintwood, perhaps we should slow down just a little. The men are getting tired, and it wouldn't do for us to arrive completely winded. Not all of them are soldiers. Besides, they won't be expecting us until-"

"Bah! The sooner we get there the better. We should have been at headquarters **years** ago!! You'd think the elders of the order would have forseen such an event, but no! The higher-ups are far too complacent in their comfortable chairs at the top, and don't understand how things work here on the ground! Why if I hadn't been busy at the southern front, I would've-!!"

"Sir, please calm down, remember your blood pressure.."

/sigh/ "Yes, yes, I know. Fine. We'll take a short break. Inform the troops and while you're at it, divide them up into their assigned squads. That way, when we arrive, we can immediately begin helping."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Back at Headquarters..

"Have all the rooms been prepared?"

"Yes, sir. Extra bunks have been put in all the assigned rooms. Enough for at least three-hundred right?"

"Yes, very good. We also need to prepare the uniforms for the new exorsists. Oh, and tell Jerry to get ready to feed our guests! They've come a long way, and I'm sure they will be hungry."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yes. Bring me more coffee!"

/sweatdrop/ "yes sir."

Komui slumped over his desk. There were so many things to do and so little time. _sigh...so much to do...I just want to sleep. _He pouted. His procrastinating side was whining at him again like a petulant child. Once the new help arrived, there would be even more work to do. He would have to make full profiles for each and every one of them and get their rooms assigned. _Three-hundred! /groan/._ Soo much work! _Hmm. Maybe I could have Reever do it for me? _Komui grinned wickedly(Elsewhere, Reever felt a chill run down his spine. Something bad was going to happen to him. Something that involved lots and lots of paperwork). _Perfect! Best idea ever! _

He folded his hands and giggled evilly.Nope. No boring paperwork for him."ufufufufu!"

* * *

Allen pushed himself off of his chair to pace the room again. for the fiftyth time. He couldn't sleep. The sheer curiosity of what the soldiers would look like, what powers the other exorcists had, and so on kept his mind working.

Lavi sat at his desk in the library, with his head craddled in his hands, having given up on work an hour ago."Alleeen...sit down would ya? You're making me tired with all the pacing. Relax.They'll come when they come."

Allen sighed and plopped back in his chair. "I can't help it. It's exciting, Lavi, and I feel all jittery."

The red-head snickered."Aww, you're so cute, Allen. Just like a little kid." A vein twitched on said boy's head.

"Oh, shut up, Lavi. Don't tell me you're not interested in this at all?"

He leaned back."Of course I am. I want to see what these guys are like too, but you don't see me pacing about like an expectant father, waiting for his child to be born."

The other exorcist pouted cutely at him. "I am not!"

"Hee! Sure sure, keep telling yourself that, moyashi-chan."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ha ha. Moyashi, you're starting to sound like Yuu-chan!"

"hmph!"

The playful banter faded into a comfortable silence. Both boys wandered off into their own thoughts about the next day. Little did they know, that things were about to take and interesting turn in just a few hours.

* * *

At about 3 a.m. a finder burst into the office.

"K-Komui-san!"

"..."

"Komui-san?"

"..ZZZ...Lenalee.."

/sweatdrop/"He's asleep."

Reever walked over to them. "Oi...Supervisor.../sigh/..Komui, Lenalee's getting married-"

"LENALEEEEE!! HOW COULD YOU-!!"

"Komui-san!" the finder quickly interrupted, cutting off another one of the scientist's rants.

"er-uh-yes?"

"Major General Flintwood's platoon has been spotted. They'll be here any minute."

"OH! Well I have to get down there immediately!! Reever! Hurry!" Komui took off down the hall towards the canal.

Reever grumbled as he followed after the receeding dust cloud. "Why do I have to go too?"

* * *

Even though it was so early in the morning, word had already spread that the military platoons had arrived. A crowd had formed at the entrance to the canal, eager to catch a glimpse of the famed General of the Vatican's private army.

Allen and Lavi had heard about the commotion and ran downstairs to see for themselves.

"Wow, look at this crowd!" Lavi exclaimed."Just goes to show how fast word spreads."

Allen strained to see over the excited mob. "Are they seriously all coming through the canal?"

"Well I don't think all three-hundred of them can climb up the way you did, Allen. This will probably be how we leave too."

The people around them whispered excitedly, making a hissing sound that reverberated off the stone walls.

'I heard that General Flintwood was a real monster out on the battlefield.'

'Really? I bet he'll be really fierce and scary if Inspector Leverier is anything to go by.'

'I hope not. It'll be annoying to have another stiff like him ordering us around.'

One of the people in the front gave a shout."Look! There they are!" The buzz of conversation went out like a candle. People began to press closer, trying to get a better look.

A faint light at the end of the canal slowly began to grow, revealing the small boat that the exorcists used for missions. A lone figure stood at the bow. His visage sharpened as the boat approached. He was an elderly man of average height, perhaps in his late seventies, well-built for his age. The man had a stern, pointed face, with keen, goldenrod eyes hidden behind circular wire-rimmed glasses. He had slivery, spiked hair that stuck out at all angles, and a grey mustache that had a toothbrush cut. His pressed navy blue uniform, glittering with numerous medals of honor, completed the over-all look of the old war-hawk. As the boat neared the entrance, he uncrossed his arms and hopped out. He turned to face Komui and spoke in a curt warble.

"Please forgive our lateness, Komui-san."

Komui smiled warmly and shook the general's hand."Oh, you're not late General Flintwood. You've come a lot earlier than expected."

The old man shook his head grieviously." No, Komui. We are late. Three years too late."

Komui's eyes softened in understanding."Perhaps, but you tried your best. That is all we really could have asked for."

"If we had been here earlier, the casualties could have been cut by over half. It was an inexcuseable waste of life."the man insisted ferverently.

Komui clapped a hand firmly on Flintwood's shoulder."The past is the past. Let's look to what we can do for the present and the future, General."

Flintwood looked as if he still wished to argue, but sighed in defeat."Yes, I suppose you're right." He turned back to the canal. The small boat he rode in on had been moved out of the way to reveal the two bigger vessels carrying the squads. The crowd moved back as the people in the boats began filing out, carrying the supplies, and lining up into four organized groups. A hooded figure was the last to leave the boats. He was a bit smaller than the others.

"There you are!" The General waved him over. Once the shorter man had joined him, he turned to address the crowd.

"I am Major General Royce Flintwood; it is a pleasure to meet you all. I am the head of this division of the Vatican's Army. We have brought you our best doctors, scientists, and soldiers for your disposal. Please allow us to help you in any way we can. Once everything is packed up, we will be escorting you to the new base where we will continue to aid you. We have not come here to replace your friends and loved ones, but I hope we can become close commrades. Thank you for your time and hospitality." He ended his short speech with a salute. The company mirrored his actions. The crowd murmured appreciatively. The General's fierce sincerity had won most of them over.

Komui clapped his hands. "Alright everyone back to work! Please move aside and save your questions for later." The crowd slowly began to disperse. Allen and Lavi quickly moved forward to get a better look.

"Komui-san, what would you like us to do first?" Royce asked.

"First we need to make profiles for all the new additions."He turned."Reever, you will be in charge of making them!"

Reever looked as though he had been sentenced to death."WHAAT!?" The hooded figure next to Royce stepped forward.

"Ah, excuse me Komui-san, but we already have full, detailed outlines for everyone in these boxes, right here." He gestured at several water-proof boxes that had been unloaded off to the side."We want to be as little of a nuisance as possible."

Reever slumped at the man's feet in relief."OH! Thank God!!"The figure sweat dropped.

Komui beamed."Well, that's very convenient, thank you...um..?"

The General gave an embaressed cough."Ah, I'm terribly sorry. This is my adopted son, _Colonel_ Flintwood. Come on now, introduce yourself."

The hooded figure bowed and slid the hood of his khaki cloak off his head, revealing a young and eerily familiar face. Komui, Allen, and Lavi gaped in shock.

The young man smiled gently."My name is Xero Flintwood. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Lavi was the first to get over his shock, and he took off running.

* * *

Kanda glared angrily at the ceiling. He hadn't slept a wink. _Damned,stupid dreams._ Instead of having a nice, restful sleep, he had tossed and turned for hours, plagued by memory after memory, the voices echoing in the chamber of his mind. It seemed the ghosts of his past were feeling particularly vengeful tonight...or was it morning? Gah. At least his stomach had settled a little. As long as he didn't move too much.

_Maybe I'll skip training...just this once. _He had _just_ managed to doze off when suddenly-

"YUUUUU-CHAAAAAAANN!!" There was no god.

**BAM!**

The door to his room slammed open. A hyperventilating bookman rushed over to him, and before he could yell at the redhead for waking him, he had been dragged from his warm bed and out into the hall. He had barely managed to grab his Mugen.

"YUU-CHAN!! YUU-CHAN!!YOU HAVE TO COME SEE!!" Lavi shrieked like a manic banshee. Kanda could hardly stay on his feet as Lavi yanked him down the stairs.

"THE HELL, LAVI!! LET GO OF ME!!" At this rate, the bookman-in-training would rip his arm out of socket.

"NOO! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!" Lavi pulled him down to the boarding area of the canal where the military squads still stood, looking confused by all the racket.

He pushed Kanda to the front."Look!"

Kanda viciously shoved him off." What!?" He turned to face the bemused soldiers and froze. Any and all thoughts came to a screeching halt.

There, standing straight across from him was...himself!?

No. but the figure was almost an exact carbon copy of the surly Japanese exorcist.

The young man's expression mirrored his own. Shock. Disbelief. And confusion.

His mind went into overload as he took in the face that he hadn't seen in years.

Kanda opened his mouth in a daze and spoke a name he never thought he'd say ever again.

"Reiichi?"

"..Aniki..."

* * *

Chapter 2 is completed! I'm so happy.

I'm still waiting for reviews, so I won't write anymore unless I get at _least_ 10 reviews.

So please press the button at the bottom left and tell me what you think.

**Royce: English- Son of the king**

**Flint:**

**English and German: topographic name for someone who lived near a significant outcrop of flint, Old English, Low German flint, or a nickname for a ****hard-hearted or physically tough individual.**

**Wood:**

**English and Scottish: nickname for a mad, ****eccentric****, or violent person, from Middle English w****ōd 'mad', 'frenzied' (Old English wād), as in Adam le Wode, Worcestershire 1221.**

**Rei: Japanese for- "cold" and "zero"**

**Ichi: Japanese for- "one" and "place"**

**so Reiichi Kanda just translated the first part of his name as his alias: Zero to Xero(I know, lame --;)**


	3. shock and planning

My mind has been overflowing with ideas for this story, so I have to update!

So much for reviews :(

Disclaimer: Nothing but my own characters.

**Chapter 3**

**Shock and planning**

* * *

_Kanda viciously shoved him off." What!?" He turned to face the bemused soldiers and froze. Any and all thoughts came to a screeching halt._

_There, standing straight across from him was...himself!?_

_No. but the figure was almost an exact carbon copy of the surly Japanese exorcist._

_The young man's expression mirrored his own. Shock. Disbelief. And confusion._

_His mind went into overload as he took in the face that he hadn't seen in years._

_Kanda opened his mouth in a daze and spoke a name he never thought he'd say ever again._

_"Reiichi?"_

_"..Aniki..."_

The two dopplegangers stared at each other for a whole minute while the onlookers gaped and whispered.

"No way! That kid looks exactly like Kanda!"

"Yeah, he's almost like a little clone!"

At first glance the young man did look like the Asian exorcist: The same facial features and build, but on closer inspection he had many stark differences. The man, no boy, was about two to three inches shorter than him; he couldn't be a year older than Allen. He had the same color hair as Kanda, except without the brilliant blue sheen. His hair looked as though he had cut it with a knife. It fell to graze his shoulders in an uneven, almost ragged cut. The same for the bangs, that fell into his eyes. Those eyes, unlike Kanda's midnight blues, were a deep, iron grey, and lacked his brother's sharpened edges. His face held an unhealthy palor to it, and looked faintly malnourished. He wore a sandy colored hooded cloak over his navy blue uniform. Compared to the polished warhawk of a general at his left, Xero Flintwood looked like a battered young crow.

Xero, or rather, Reiichi, managed to compose himself first. He smiled lightly at Kanda in greeting. Allen and Lavi twitched at the smile. _Urk...it's like Kanda smiling..creepy._

"Yuu-nii, so you _are _alive."

His greeting snapped Kanda out of his stunned daze. He didn't think so much as he reacted. The others gasped. Mugen slashed through the air with a sharp whistle, right at the Kanda look-alike.

_**Clang!**_

Xero had blocked Kanda's blade with his own European saber. Kanda glared at him with startling intensity. He merely gazed back, unfazed, until a rally of clicks broke out around them. About twenty of the soldiers closest to them had drawn their firearms and pointed them at Kanda. The taller swordsman stiffened. One of the barrels pressed firmly against the back of his skull. Everyone else was stiff from shock and the pressure of killing intent radiating from Kanda and the soldiers.

The colonel sighed in exasperation. He raised his hand and waved them off while holding his brother off with only one arm.

"Calm down. Lower your weapons." The soldiers reluctantly complied. Xero turned back to his big brother. " Honestly, Yuu-nii, we haven't seen each other in nearly nine years, and the first thing you do is run up and try to kill me? " Kanda snarled, increasing the pressure on his blade.

"You...are supposed to be _dead! _How the _hell _are you still alive!?" His smile weakened in an almost saddened manner.

"Violent and suspisious as ever I see. I'm glad you haven't changed much. As for your answer...I really do wonder." He gently pushed Kanda's Mugen away, sheathed his military-issued scabard, and stepped back."I really am glad to see you, Ankiki."

Kanda stiffened for one long moment and then stormed away. Xero silently watched him as he left. The calm serene smile never faltering. The others shifted in the awkward silence. Komui coughed breaking the tension.

"Erm..Well, I don't know what that was about, but I think we should proceed." The Colonel turned to him obediently.

"Yes, of course. I believe the only things left to do right now is to unload the rest of the crates and get the rooms assigned. They are already grouped by their divisions: scientists, doctors, and two groups of soldiers." Komui brightened. _So organized! I should have him do my paperwork sometime._

"Alright then, Reever will handle it." "Bastard." The supervisor turned to the four groups." Please line up according to your divisions to receive your rooms. Then once you get assigned, you may go to the cafeteria to eat and refresh yourselves." Several of them bowed in thanks and went to do as they were told. Komui addressed the few who had remained behind to watch. "If you aren't busy, please unload the crates from the boats." The finders nodded.

Allen and Lavi looked at each other. "Should we go look for Kanda? I've never seen him so shaken up." Allen asked worriedly. Lavi shook his head.

" I don't think so. He seemed pretty upset about it. Yuu, probably needs time to get over his shock. From what I gathered, that guy, Reiichi or Xero, is his little brother."

"Eh!? Really? So that's why they looked so alike! Wait. How did you know that guy was his brother?"

"Colonel Flintwood called Yuu, 'Aniki' and 'Yuu-nii'. 'Aniki; and 'nii-san' mean 'older brother' in Japanese. Kanda apparently knew him as Reiichi, probably his real name."

"Oh. That's what he ment. Kanda said that Xero, or Reiichi, or-whatever was supposed to be dead. How did he end up as General Flintwood's adopted son, and as a Colonel in the military for that matter?!"

"I don't know, Allen. You're asking the wrong person here! We'll have to find out later. Since Kanda obviously doesn't know, we can try and ask Colonel Flintwood later. Why don't we go and wake up Lenalee and tell her what happened."

"Yeah, Lenalee will hound us for it anyway." Allen looked back the way Kanda had fled and then at the Colonel who was talking with Komui and the General. _Things are really kicking up. I hope this ends okay._

_/_

"Now that all that is taken care of, Komui, I believe we should discuss the plan for our leave." The General said quietly. Komui's face sobered.

"Yes, of course. We'll discuss it in my office, Royce." The General turned to Xero.

"Supervise things and make sure it keeps moving smoothly. Oh, and remember your 'job'." He sent the colonel a meaningful look. Xero's face sharpened, looking exactly like his big brother.

"Yes, sir."

/

Kanda had once again returned to his room to try and regain himself. He threw open his windows to let in the morning breeze. The man lay back in his bed, physically and mentally exhausted. _Crap. Things are moving way too fast. _He hadn't meant to attack him. It was just a defensive reaction to a distressing situation. Kanda groaned as he remembered the cold press of a gun barrel against his skull. _Huh. Well that was smart. _He pressed his hands into his face and took deep calming breaths. His body relaxed, but his mind was whirling.

_Reiichi's alive! I can't believe he's okay! Is this a miracle or a curse!? And what the _hell _is he doing in the military?! _

Questions and thoughts wildly chased each other around in his mind. He wasn't going to be getting any sleep again today. Wonderful. The last thing he needed to do was to confront his otouto with only half his brain. Reiichi. Kanda frowned. _Now that I think about it, he looked as bad as I feel. What happened to him? Is he sick? _Horrible senarios began to sprout like weeds in his head and made his gut twist with...Worry?

He slapped a hand to his face to snap himself out of it. _Gah! Now look at me! I'm turning into a freaking mother hen! Get a grip!! _."Ow." That actually hurt. Kanda sighed wearily. He really needed to sleep. The excorcist lay face down on his bed and shut his eyes tightly. He would talk to Reiichi tomorrow. Right now he needed some shut eye. If the kid had survived nine years without him, nine hours shouldn't be a problem.

Reiichi's saddened smile flitted behind his eyelids. He had the look of a boy who had grown up far too fast, and had seen far too much. _I'll talk to him tomorrow. Yeah. Tomorrow. _With that thought Kanda began to doze off into the peaceful embrace of slumber. As he faded from consciousness he had one last thought.

_He's gotten...taller._

/

Komui closed and locked the door behind them. The Royce had insisted that they be completely alone to discuss the moving and leaving arrangements. The man was notorious for being extremely paranoid about his work. It was understandable of course. Over his entire career with the Order he'd been involved in several 'holy' wars and had several attempts on his life by his own comrades. He had every right to be nervous about spies. This move would be very dangerous as they were going to be out in the open and at their most vulnerable.

Komui shoved the papers off of his desk and sat down, motioning for the other to do the same. Royce complied.

"Now, how are we going to do this, General?"

The elderly man smiled amiably for the first time." There's no need to be so tense, Komui. I have taken every thinkable procaution in the matter. It will be as quick and quiet as possible." He slipped a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. It looked a little old and worn. Komui frowned in contemplation. _How long has he been planing this?_

"Since the day I started building the extra tower." Komui jerked in surprise. The old man had read his mind. "I've only been more ferverant in my concerns during the last few years. I've been trying to get them to listen to me for over sixty years!"

"That was quite a while ago, Royce." The man harumphed in annoyance at the hint of doubt in the supervisor's words.

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about. Look here." He unfolded the paper. It was a blueprint of Headquarters! "I feared that this might happen someday, so I looked at all the weaknesses of this tower and fixed them with my new tower. I also built a safe way to get there." He pointed a gnarled finger at a specified point on the print. Komui gasped.

"T-That looks like a tunnel. Why didn't I know of this!?"

"I informed your predecessor, who was supposed to tell you. I guess he never got the chance." Royce said with a shrug. "It is an escape route. A well-fortified underground tunnel that I had built just for a case like this. It goes directly towards the new tower in the mountains. It runs about fifty miles under a thick forest and comes out about a mile away from the building. The exit to the tunnel opens into the property of a very good friend of mine who knows how to keep quiet. They own a winery have many carriages coming and going from their place all the time, so it wouldn't seem odd for us to be there. Once we're settled they will also be providing transport to the town for our missions. Anyway we'll be completely covered up until that point. Then it is only a mile dash to the tower. This way we don't need to use that blasted canal."

His voice lowered to a conspiratory whisper. "I did all of this on my own. The council and my superiors don't know of course, so please do be discreet." Komui just sat there in complete bewilderment.

"..You really have covered all the bases, sir. Now I don't have anything to do." The General suddenly became solemn.

"Actually there is something that I must discuss with you. It concerns the exorcists we have brought with us." Komui straightened.

"Ah! Yes, that is what I have been wanting to discuss as well. Who are they?" He said excitedly.

"Well, one of them is a young woman by the name of Olivia Hawkins. She is a Lieutenant under the Colonel and is a real firecracker. Second, is none other than myself."

Komui looked up in shock. "You!? Major General Flintwood, you can't be serious!" Royce shot him an indignant look. He lept up onto his seat and began one of his many rants.

"I'm very serious, Komui! Even in my old age I am fully capable of fighting! I am eighty-five years _young_! Alive and kicking! Why I just a few months ago I was on the battlefield cleaning up after the insergants on the southern front of-" He rattled on. Komui sweatdropped. He was definately an old veteran. The kind of person who is easily roused to action, loves to tell old war stories, and probably sleeps with a knife under his pillow. _He and Bookman will get along nicely. _He thought wryly.

"Erm. Sorry to interupt but-" Royce immediately got down off his chair and sat down again. He cleared his throat in embarassment.

"Ahem! Yes. Well if I taken down during a mission, Xero will take command of the squads under you. Don't let his age fool you. He's an excellent colonel. Very responsible. He is also covering another job, and it has to do with the third exorcist." Komui looked concerned.

"Is there someting wrong with the exorcist?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong with him. It has to do with a personal matter for me. I'm afraid this is unprofessional on my part, but I am having Xero playing bodyguard for him." He sighed wearily. "The last exorcist is my grandson, Trevor."

Komui gaped. "Your..grandson!? How old is he?"

"He'll be turning twelve in two months." Royce said tersely.

"..I see. Well, what does this have to do with me? I can't very well not send him on missions you understand."

He shook his head irritably. "No, that's not what I'm talking about. He and I know very well the duties of an exorcist. I'm just asking you to send Xero with him on his missions. He will do well as a Finder."

Komui paused in contemplation. "So Xero-kun is his 'bodyguard'..." the General gave him a pointed look. "..Ah, I understand. Although I don't really approve of this...alright."

He leaned back, feeling very tired."I'll do as you wish. Does Xero-kun know?"

Royce mimiced his movement. "Yes, I raised him to do this for me. He owes me his life, afterall." He smiled grimly. "We humans are such pathetic creatures."

Two sat in silence for a while. The tension in the room was heavy. Komui broke it first.

"Well, since everything has been covered, tonight I want to bring you and the other exorcists to see Hevlaska. Is that alright?"

"Yes. I will inform them." The General stood to leave. He paused at the door."That boy who attacked Xero, was his _brother_ if I heard them correctly. What is his name?"

"His name is Kanda Yuu...Are you going to tell him?" Komui asked worriedly. "I can't guarantee your safety if you do."

Royce opened the door. "Only if he askes. I will tell him everything he needs to know. Otherwise, I'd prefer to leave it to Xero. I will see you later then."

The door snapped shut behind him.

Komui sighed once again. _The next few days will be very interesting indeed. ugh, I need coffee._

* * *

Okay this chapter is a little short, but I needed to get this down as my brain is at least five chapters ahead of me.

Once again, please review, or else I'll be sad.


	4. greetings and arguements

Ugh! My mind is miles ahead of me, and I can't catch up!! :(

No one's reviewed on my updated chapter either. So! I'm going to just throw out whatever comes to mind.

I'm going to use some concepts from FMA. not the characters or anything, but Alchemy and stuff. okay?

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Greetings and arguements**

"Look, look! That's him right over there, Lenalee!" Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Reever was finishing up the last few assignments here. The ones who had finished were getting fed by an exuberant Jerry.

Colonel Flintwood was in the midst of the remaining troups who were still getting their room assignments. He either didn't notice or care that he was topic of conversation for the whole Order.

"Oh, wow! He really does look like Kanda!"Lenalee gasped. "So that's his little brother?!" Allen nodded somberly.

"He _looks_ like him, but everything else about him is completely opposite!" "Eh!? Really?!"

Lavi chortled. "Well, from what we've seen he is polite, soft-spoken, considerate, and well-tempered." He counted off on his fingers. Allen slumped forward on the table.

"And he _smiles_ alot. Which is really creepy. It's like seeing _Kanda_ smile." They all sweatdropped. Lenalee tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

"And he's really young. Are you _sure_ he's actually a Colonel?" A sharp bark of laughter from behind them made the exorcists jump.

"Haa! It never fails. That's what they _all_ say."

They whipped around to see the owner of the rough voice.

A tall middleaged man with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes stood before them, grinning broadly. He wore the navy blue uniform signaling him as a soldier. He put the tray of food he was carrying down on the table and shook hands with all three of them.

"Sorry if I scared yah! The name's Zachary Milo. Lieutenant Milo, at your service, but you can just call me Zack." They snapped out of their bemusement to introduce themselves.

"Oh, uh Hi. I'm Allen Walker."

"Lavi. Bookman."

"I'm Lenalee Lee. I'm Komui's sister."

"Nice to meet cha. So, I heard you guys talking about the Colonel there. Aw. It's okay. Everyone who meets him thinks that, even I did." He sat down in front of them.

"But! He's the best Colonel ever!" His voice towered to a conspiratory whisper."Even if he is kinda short-" Zack was cut off by a sharp hit to the head from behind.

TWAK!

"OW! The hell was that for Vinn!?" A shorter black haired man had crept up behind him and decked him. He wore a lab coat over his uniform. A thin, gaunt-looking old man with a small balding patch on his head, stood next to him in the same uniform. 'Vinn' crossed his arms in an irritated manner.

"Stop talking bad about the Colonel, Zack!" The blonde man snorted.

"Oh please. He's scrawny and girly-looking. So deal." Zack sighed and looked at the confused exorcists. "This jerk is Lou Vincent. AKA: Vinny. He's the head of our science department. And the scary old man next to him is, 'Doc', our resident surgeon and medical examiner, Mortimer Witt. As you can probably tell, he's the head of our medics." Both sides greeted each other.

Vinny sighed."Well you've obviously met Zack. Don't listen to a word he says about the Colonel! He may not look like it, but he's the greatest commander we've ever had!"

"I already said that you eavesdropping prick!" Zack growled.

"I'm not a prick, you stupid louse!!" Vinny snapped. The four watched on as the two fought. 'Doc' shook his head wearily.

"And that's our resident married couple." They laughed.

"Oi, old man! We're not a married couple!"

"How could you pair me up with _HIM!?_"

Lenalee giggled to herself. _They fight just like Allen and Kanda._

"So, you must be exorcists. It's terrible to have young people like you fighting in wars." Doc said, ignoring the two bickering men."I've seen it far too often. The Colonel is barely sixteen. One of our own exorcists is even younger than Mr. Walker here." The trio perked.

"Eh!? Even younger than Moyashi-chan and the Colonel!?" "Stop calling me that!"

"Oh yes, you see he's the Major General's grandson. Both of them are exorcists." Lavi gaped.

"No way! Do you know how rare it is for family members to be compatable?!" Allen and Lenalee looked at him in surprise.

"Is it really that incredible?" Allen asked. Lavi rounded on him.

"It's _extremely_ rare! You're more likely to find a blue diamond than two exorcists in a family!" Lenalee turned to the old doctor.

"So what is the General's grandson like?"

"Well he's-"

"_So what_ if I said he was girly?! It's the truth!"

"You _don't_ talk about your commading officer like that! Even if he_ is _pretty!"

"Ha! I knew you had a crush on him!!"

"I DO NOT, YOU ASS!!"

By now the whole cafeteria's attention was fixed on the two men. The topic of the heated debate had unfortunately? disapeared long before the arguement started.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR HOLIER-THAN-THOU ATTITUDE!!"

"BITE ME!!"

Allen, Lenalee, Doc, and the rest of the Order sweatdropped at all the noise. The new members just gazed helplessly at their bickering comrades.

"There they go again./sigh/ Those idiots are making us look bad."

"Yeah. You'd think they would behave themselves at _least_ for the first few days."

"You're asking for a _miracle_, buddy."

"Can't someone stop them?"

"Why don't _you_ go?!"

"No way! Remember the last time? Hunter ended up in the hospital!"

Doc groaned wearily and got up. They really didn't need any more fights breaking out. He needed to get the one person who could stop this mess. He turned to the three exorcists, who were watching the entire fiasco.

"I'll be right back. Try not to get involved, or blood may fly." Allen paled.

"Does that happen often?" The doctor just gave him weak smile and left.

"Perhaps we should move away from the danger zone?" He muttered to the others. Lavi and Lenalee quickly agreed. They hurridly snuck to another table for safety.

They wouldn't want to get caught up in the explosion, should it escalate any further.

The members of the Order continued to watch, one thought in their minds.

_This is going to be one __**hell **__of a week._

/

"Oh, thank you so much, Xero-kun! This will make the process so much cleaner." Komui gushed esctatically as the young Colonel handed him the last of the platoon's files. Alphabetically arranged by each section. It easily covered three-days' worth of work.

"It's no trouble at all. I had to do the General's paperwork for years. He is an exellent tactician and all, but his written work is terrible." He replied with his never faultering smile. Komui chuckled.

"I should have you do my paperwork too!" The scientist joked. It really wasn't a bad idea, though. It would give him more time to work on his precious Komurins! His mouth nearly watered at the possiblities. The young man in front of him sweatdropped as his gaze became distant.

_Is he always like this?_

"Erm, Komui-san?" The man jerked out of his leisurely fantasies.

"Oh! That's all I need right now. We just need to finish packing, and we'll be on our way. Thank you for your hard work." Xero bowed.

"You're welcome. I guess I'll be taking my lea-"

"Colonel!"

The elderly 'Doc' entered the room.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry for interupting!" The Colonel waved his hand dismissively.

"It's alright. I was just leaving. Komui-san, this is our Medical Head, Mortimer Witt."

"It's good to meet you." Komui gave a nod.

Xero turned to the doctor expectantly.

"So what is it, Doc? Is something wrong?" He leaned forward and whispered frantically. The boy's smile faded into an exasperated grimace.

"Again?...No,no, I'll deal with it." He looked at Komui. "It seems that a couple of my subordinates have gotten a bit roudy in my absence. I'll see you later, Komui."

As he turned to leave, Komui called after him.

"Will you be speaking to your brother afterwards? I can't guarantee your safety if you do."

Xero smiled appolegetically over his shoulder.

"No. I think I startled him quite a bit this morning. Neither of us knew the other was alive, so I want to give him some space. He'll come to me when he's ready to talk. Good day." The door clicked shut behind him.

Komui sighed. He really hoped things worked out before the move. Dissentions in the ranks could prove fatal to the safety of the operation.

/

"Yuu-kun, there you are!"

Said exorcist stiffened at the voice. Kanda gritted his teeth. He didn't need this. He was extremely hungry, from passing up the last two meals, and really needed his soba. That, however, was the least of his problems.

While he had slept, news of his brother's existance had spread through the entire Order. Since leaving his room, he had been hounded by every passerby about his 'clone'. Even the most timid Finder had become bold enough to interogate him, and now his annoying, coddling master was in on it too.

"Yuu-kun, you never told me your little brother was a Colonel in the military!" General Tiedoll said elatedly.

"That's because I didn't _know_!! And _stop_ calling me that!!" Kanda quickened his pace, knowing full well the owly General would only follow.

"I heard that the boy looks just like you! I would love to meet him. Won't you introduce me to him?" The swordsman twitched.

_Oh __**hell **__no! _He could see them now, exchanging embaressing stories about him in front of the entire Order. And Lavi and Allen. That was the _last_ thing he needed.

"No way in hell, old man!!" The General jogging beside him frowned slightly.

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll never shut up if I do!" Kanda hissed as he turned the corner-and had the wind knocked out of him.

"Ack!" The exorcist heaved as he held his stomach. Something or someone had careened right into his navel.

"AH! I'm sorry mister! Are you okay?!" A child?

A boy of eleven or so peered up at him appolegetically. He had spiky brown hair, and startlingly gold eyes. If it had been anyone else, they would have thought he was cute, but Kanda was not just anyone. It did nothing for his already lit temper.

"Watch where you're going shrimp!" Kanda made to storm off, but paused. Wait. What the hell was a little kid doing in the Order?

"Hello, little one. What are you doing here?" Tiedoll said kindly. The boy fidgeted nervously.

"I came here with my grandpa, Major General Flintwood. He's the commander of the platoons."

"Ah, so you're one of the new exorcists Komui told me about." Kanda twitched.

"Are you serious!? This little pipsqueak?" The boy pouted at him.

"My name is Trevor Flintwood. Not pipsqueak. Anyway I'm looking for someone. Can you help me?" Tiedoll smiled warmly at the boy.

"Of course. Who are you looking for?" Kanda huffed and went to leave again. He needed to eat.

"Xero Flintwood. He's the Colonel. He looks kinda like that jerk, but with shorter hair. And he's nicer." The General brightened happily, while Kanda choked. Was the entire universe conspiring against him?!

"Oh, I've been looking for him too. Why don't we go and look for him together?"

Crap.

/

"YOU'RE AN UNCIVILIZED PIG!! THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T KEEP A SINGLE GIRL!!"

"WELL AT LEAST I CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE!!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!"

Lavi sighed. It had been going on and on for at least ten minutes. Only a fraction of the crowd was still paying attention, having gotten tired of watching the arguement. It was amazing that they hadn't shouted themselves hoarse yet.

No one had been willing to get involved with the pair, and Doc hadn't come back with the Colonel yet. So they all just treated it like white noise after a while.

" Do you think they'll ever stop?" Allen muttered through the bisquit in his mouth.

"Who knows? They're worse than you and Kanda." Lenalee sighed.

"Even Yuu-chan would have stopped by now. It's entertaining and all, watching adults act like twelve-year-olds, but it gets annoying after a while." Lavi stole a stick of dango from Allen as he spoke.

"PUNY LABRATS LIKE YOU GIVE THE MILITARY A BAD NAME!!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A STUPID MEATHEAD LIKE YOU!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!"

"Perhaps you should both shut up." spoke a gentle voice. Zack whipped around to chew out the idiot who dared to interupt.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU-..bas..tard?" He was greeted with the serene smile of his commander. Xero tilted his head to the side, his smile never faltering.

"My my, what a spectacle you've made of yourselves, Lt.Milo, Dr.Vincent." Both men paled considerably.

"Mind telling me what _exactly_ is going on?" Xero's pewter eyes gained a razor edge, that contrasted sharply with his poisoned-honey tone.

Zack made a sound that resembled a mouse being trodden on.

_We...are so screwed._

* * *

Uh-oh. They're in trouble.:)

This is very important to the story development! Please vote: Lavi/Yuu or Allen/Yuu?

(Order does **not** indicate who's seme! Just pairings!)


	5. dogs and children

**Your votes are helpful, but I actually prefer Yullen to Lavi/Yuu. I don't really know how to write Lavi/Yuu. --;**

**Yullen: 3**

**Lavi/Yuu: 3**

**(I didn't count one of them, because they misunderstood the pairings. Sorry!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dogs and Children**

* * *

_"Mind telling me what exactly is going on?" Xero's pewter eyes gained a razor edge, that contrasted sharply with his poisoned-honey tone._

_Zack made a sound that resembled a mouse being trodden on._

_We...are so screwed._

The entire cafeteria's attention had snapped back to the center of the room when the shouting abruptly ceased. Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee swung around to see Colonel Flintwood standing in front of the two. Despite being about a head shorter than the Lieutenant, he radiated an aura that demanded rapt attention. His shoulders held back, in a relaxed but authorative posture.

The people from the platoons gazed at the trio for only a moment, before silently returning to their meals. Allen noticed that they kept their heads at a slightly lowered angle, their faces subdued. _Submission. _Allen thought. _What an amazing amount of control he has over them! I can't believe he's the same age as me!_

He turned his attention back to the Colonel. His back was to them, but if one looked at the terrifyed faces of the men in front of him, his expression must have been something fierce.

Oddly enough it wasn't. Xero smiled calmly at the Lieutenant and scientist from his unit. Sometimes he wondered if he was really cut out for this job. He was admittedly lenient with his subordinates, not liking to impose a rank that he didn't feel he deserved on them. Most of the forces respected him for it, but in cases like this, his loose-reigned methods always came to bite him in the ass. Now he had to put his foot down, and it wouldn't be nice.

He really wished that his predessesor had been more careful in that last battle. Just because you were irresponsible and got your leg blown off by disobeying orders, didn't mean you could just dump your position on your 2nd-in-command. _I wonder if he did it on purpose just to spite me. He never really liked me much._

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer." He said smoothly, increasing the intensity of his eyes up a notch. The two flinched and hung their heads like disobedient children.

Zack tried to explain himself to the young commander. "C-Colonel-sir-..I-we.." he sputtered pathetically."..It was _his_ fault." Vinny snapped his head around to glare at him.

"_My _fault!? You _bast_-"

"_Enough_." The voice of the youth was clipped and cold, his smile gaining a tight edge. The two men and the rest of the room shivered. There was an eery pressure in the room.

Vinny feebley tried to defend himself."B-but he called you-" Xero was unrelenting.

"I am well aware of what Zackary calls me, Lou. I am well aware that he shares the same opinion of me as over half of the milita." Zack opened his mouth to deny the claim, but quailed at the look Xero gave him.

Colonel Flintwood's tone darkened while his smile remained gentle. "I am well aware, that you both have disobeyed direct orders, orders that_ I _gave you not even a day ago." Both lowered their heads. "And I am well aware that you have made a mockery of what our unit, the Ant's Nest, stands for. What I am _not_ aware of is the reason why you two have done so." Neither of them replyed. They couldn't really. Their Colonel sighed.

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you." He turned to the blonde."Especially in you, Zack. I didn't push your promotion to Lieutenant over Olivia, just to have it spat back in my face with your childish behavior. Did I, in my youth, make a mistake in chosing you?" Zack grimaced, shamefully. Xero didn't wait for an answer.

"Lou, if I remember correctly you often complained about the higher-ups and soldiers treating you like a child, and not taking you seriously. Why should they if you continue to support their views with your actions? As a prodigy in the sciences and human behavior, I would think you would be smart enough to not let his jibs get to you." Vinny looked away silently. Every one of his words striking the soul like a dagger.

Allen and the others couldn't really hear what the Colonel was saying, but according to the looks on the men's faces, it must have been pretty harsh. The boy's smile took on a frosty edge.

"Since the two of you insist on acting like little children, I shall treat you as such." Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee had shifted forward so they could hear."Zack, you will stand in that corner over there for fifteen minutes. Vinny, in the opposite corner, the same. You will not talk to each other for the rest of the day. Is that understood?" Xero stated with a cool smile. The two reluctantly saluted.

"Yessir." They said in unison and went to stand in their corners. To Lavi's surprise none of the other troops dared to jeer at the two. They all remained quiet. He found it a little odd, since he had been near government milita before and such humiliating punishment would have roused unmerciful taunting for days. As the tension in the room faded away, the cafeteria returned to its usual volume and activity discussing the Colonel once again, but this time no fights would break out lest they provoke the passive wrath of the teenaged commander.

Xero walked back over to Doc with a much thinner smile."Well that should keep them at bay if not for a few days." Doc nodded as he led the young man over to the table with the three Exorcists.

"That was a new one, Colonel. Will you be using it from now on? I dare say it will be effective." The elderly man chortled softly. Xero sighed.

"I don't really enjoy punishing them, but I also can't have them causing a mess. It's so irritating. They never learn." He said as he sat down with Doc at their table. The Colonel smiled softly at them. "I hope you don't mind us sitting here?"

Allen shook his head in bemusement. "Ah, no of course not."

"These three are Exorcists, Xero. Would you like me to intoduce you to-" Doc asked. Colonel Flintwood gently waved him off.

"It's alright, Doc, I want to guess." He turned to Lenalee. "You must be the Supervisor's little sister, Lenalee. He spoke rather fondly of you." The others sweatdropped. 'Fondly' was an understatement.

He nodded at the redhead." You are the one who dragged my brother down to the canal this morning." Lavi laughed weakly and scratched the back of his head."I believe he called you..Lavi?" Said teen shook his hand energetically.

"Yup! That's me! Lavi, Bookman in training, at your service!" Xero miraculously recovered his hand from the excited Bookman's grip and turned to the snowy-haired boy.

"And last but not least, you must be Allen Walker. It's nice to be able to work with someone my age." He shook the boy's hand with about a fourth of Lavi's energy.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Colonel."

"It's alright, you all can just call me Xero." Lavi tilted his head.

"Not Reiichi?" He just smiled at Lavi. Didn't his face hurt from all the smiling?

"I'd prefer that you not, Lavi-kun." Lavi pouted at him.

"Aww. Okay, how about, Rei-chan, or Ichi-chan, or Xero-chan,or...Oh! I know! Kid Commander! Yeah, that's _awesome_!" Lavi cupped his chin proudly. Allen and Lenalee looked at him in exasperation.

Xero's smile didn't faulter but his eyes betrayed his confusion. "..Excuse me?" Lenalee gave him a comforting look.

"It's okay. That's just Lavi being Lavi. He likes to give _everyone_ nicknames."

"So does Kanda.." Allen muttered. _Like moyashi and usagi. _Lenalee giggled. Lavi plopped down next to the Colonel and cuffed his shoulder.

"Anyway, that was some pretty cool stuff you did back there! How do you control all these guys like that?" He asked, his voice dripping with curiousity. The others looked just as interested.

Xero looked contemplative. "Hmm. I suppose..it is a bit like training dogs,..or handling children, yes, that's more like it. They just have to know who's in charge, I guess."

Doc suddenly remembered something important.

"Speaking of which, Colonel, where's Trevor? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?"

"Oh, he's with Olivia right now. They're going to see Hevlaska with the General to have their Innocence analyzed." Allen looked confused.

"Trevor? Olivia?"

"Yes, Olivia Hawkins is my 2nd Lieutenant. Trevor is the General's grandchild. I look after him while the General is busy." Xero said tiredly ."He's only a kid, though and can be a real handful sometimes. However he-" The Colonel was cut off by a shout.

"XERO!!" His eyes widened at the voice. He whipped around in surprise as a young boy ran over to them."Trevor!?" Speak of the devil..

"Yay! I found you, Xero!" Trevor said happily as he looked up at the startled teen.

"Eh!? This little kid is an Exorcist!?" Lavi exclaimed. The boy glared at him.

"Why does _everybody_ always say that!? I'm not that little! I'm almost twelve you know!" Xero sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Not again._

"Trevor, _what_ are you doing here? Why aren't you with Olivia like I told you?" Trevor lowered his head just like Zack and Vinny earlier.

"Well-"

"COLONEL!!" A blonde woman, wearing camoflauge army pants and a black tang, with boots came running into the cafeteria. Her expression full of panic. The others just watched, their thoughts sympathetic. _Is this what he has to deal with every day? _

If the Colonel had been a lesser man, he would have groaned in frustration, but he was not, and he didn't. He turned to the newcomer with another sigh._ Just one after the other. _Would he ever have any peace?

"There you are Oliv-" Once again he was cut off, as the bright blond woman began her fit. The others watched in silence.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!! I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!! I LOOKED AWAY FOR _ONE_ SECOND AND HE WAS _GONE_!! I-" The Colonel raised a hand to stop her frantic shouting and appologies.

"Olivia-"

"I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT!! AM I GOING TO BE DEMOTED?! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER-" He felt a migrane coming on.

"Hawkins!" He snapped, jolting her out of her rant. "Sir!"

"Luckily for you, Trevor is right here." Olivia's head jerked down to see the object of her panic. Her hysteria switched to fury at an alarming speed.

"You brat!! Where the hell did you go!? I ought'ah-!" He silenced her with a firm look.

"I would also like to know, Trevor. You were supposed to go with Olivia to see Hevlaska." Xero said with a frosty smile. Trevor gulped at the look and shuffled his feet nervously.

" But Xero, she was making kissy faces at Dominic again-" He whined. Olivia sputtered.

"What!? Lies! All lies!!" She snarled.

"-And then I got lost. Oh! I met this girly jerk who looks just like you and-"

"Who the hell are you calling girly, kozo!?" The exorcists perked at the familiar voice.

"AH! It's him!" Trevor squeaked and tried to hide himself behind the girly man's brother, as Kanda and General Tiedoll approached.

"There you are Trevor, you startled me when you ran off like that. Oh" Tiedoll spotted the Colonel and brightened up. Kanda swore in a mixture of frustration and horror.

_Dammit!_

The kindly General moved forward to greet the young Colonel, who looked rather fed up with all of the commotion.

"You must be Colonel Xero Flintwood! I've been dieing to meet you." ("I wish." Kanda growled.) He shook the youth's hand enthusiastically. Xero feared his shoulder would pop out of joint.

"Y-yes, and who might you be?" Tiedoll beamed.

"I am General Froi Tiedoll. I'm an Exorcist and your brother's teacher. Trevor-kun here was wandering around searching for you, so Yuu-kun and I brought him here to look." He said cheerfully. Xero smiled weakly at the paternal tone, while Kanda growled at the man for calling him by name.

"Oh, um, thank you General Tiedoll. I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"Of course not, he's a very good boy, quite the little gentleman-" Kanda wanted to gag at how the pair of them sounded. It was like two parents talking about their kids.

"Ugh! Shut up will you? The two of you make me sick." He growled at them. He jerked he head at Xero.

"Oi, gaki , Haiyaku(1) We need to talk." Kanda said before he turned tail and began to leave. Xero watched him leave incredulously. _Already? That was quick._

"Well I suppose I will speak to you later Tiedoll-san." He said with a respectful nod. The man pouted in disapointment.

"Ah, yes. I guess I shall leave you to bond with Yuu-kun. He really does need more close people around him." He concluded solemnly.

Xero then turned to Olivia and Trevor with a stern expression. The two lowered their heads meekly.

"Olivia, take Trevor to see Hevlaska. I expect the both of you to behave, understand?"

"Yessir."

"Okay, Xero."

"Good, General Flintwood should be there by now, and you'll have to explain why you're late." The two hurried away. Lavi gave the commander a pitying look.

"Sheesh, kid. I don't envy your position. Man, is there ever a time when things go smoothly?" He asked.

"If it doesn't relate to field work, then no." Xero scratched his head wearily."Well, aniki's patience has obviously not improved any, so I'd best be going. It was wonderful to meet you all, good bye."

Lenalee watched him leave in awe."Wow. He really _is_ Kanda's opposite!" Allen smiled grimly.

"Told you so. Creepy isn't it?" Doc frowned slightly.

"You are making my ears burn."

Tiedoll chuckled warmly. "He is a very intersting young lad."

Lavi continued to watch the retreating figure of their topic of conversation. "Let's just hope Yuu-chan doesn't kill the kid before we can interogate him. I bet he has a ton of _interesting_ stories about Yuu's past." He said with a grin. Tiedoll's head popped up.

"Oh, by the way...why are those two standing in the corners?"

* * *

Ugh, I hate this chapter. Nothing really happens. It's so hard to write these beginning chapters when my mind is sprouting ideas for chapter 20 already. /sigh/

Oh well. Please stay with me. It gets better soon.

(1) _Haiyaku_ :Japanese for 'hurry up!' My mom says this all the time.

Read and Review.

\/


	6. brothers and problems

**Wow! Yullen won by a landslide! The sudden wave of reviews was overwhelming. **

**Reviews are my cocaine, so please R&R!**

**Chapter 6**

**Brothers and problems**

* * *

The clacking of their boots echoed off of the stone walls of the hallway as they walked. The older Kanda in the lead, with the Colonel keeping pace a few feet behind him. There was an almost energized tension between the two.

Xero absentmindedly traced the decorative handguard of his milita-issued saber with the leathered tip of his index finger. He had no delusions as to what would happen once they reached their destination. They both had things to get off of their chests before they could properly reestablish any relations with each other...well, at least Yuu did.

_He_ for one had no questions. Just seeing his beloved older brother again had answered every question he could conceive. Sadly the same could not be said for Kanda. Just looking at the young officer had only created a plethora of questions that could not be answered. At least not without a signed warrent.

Xero felt a twinge of pity for Kanda. His Aniki deserved answers as much as he deserved to keep his silence. Both had broken every promise they had ever made to each other. Neither deserved anything more than the other. It was a standstill. And once Kanda realized this...well, there was nothing he could do about it now, Xero mused.

He slowed his pace as Kanda came to a stop. The exorcist had led them to what appeared to be a training room. The elder boy strode till he was in the middle of the room. He loosened Mugen from its sheath with his thumb, his back still turned to his ototo. Xero closed the door behind him and unlatched his sand-colored cloak, the tarp-like material flapping noisily as it hit the ground.

The Colonel let a small rueful smile curve his lips. He felt so nostalgic gazing at his brother.

The two blades were drawn from their sheaths.

Hadn't his very first memory of Yuu been of his back?

Then the blades sang as they sliced through the air.

/

"Well now that everyone's here, I suppose we shall begin. Hevlaska?" The ghostly exorcist rose, dwarfing the four on the platform.

"Yes, Komui." The General stepped forward calmly, gazing amiably at the giant figure.

""It is lovely to see you again, Hevlaska. You haven't changed at all." He said removing his cotton gloves, and presenting his hands. In the middle of each palm was a small, button-sized, emerald pyramid. Komui's eyes widened. _A parasite type._

"Yes, it has been a long time, Royce. I am glad to see you are well." Hevlaska murmured gently as she touched her tendrils to the elderly man's Innocence.

"75...87...96 percent. You've come a long way since the first time I saw you." General Flintwood huffed.

"Of course I have! Novoand I have not just been laying around. I will _never_ retire!" He exclaimed ferverently, going into a rant about how he was still young enough to fight and so on.

The others sweatdropped at the man's enthusiaism. Trevor sighed impatiently.

"Grandpaaa, are you done yet? You're taking _forever_." He whined. It earned him a firm bop on the head, as he was pushed forward.

"This little one," "I'm not little!" " is my grandson, Trevor." Hevlaska leaned forward, and Trevor felt his confidence flutter. Hevlaska was really big.

He gulped nervously and held out the small archer's bow he clutched. Hevlaska read his invocation rate.

"53...61...68 percent. Hm. A little on the low side."

"He doesn't fight Akuma if I can help it. I have Olivia and my second-in-command training him." Komui noticed the lack of familiarity Flintwood used concerning his adopted son. Were they not close?

"I see." Hevlaska said. The short blonde woman moved forward, her sage green eyes alert.

"I am Olivia Hawkins. Second Lieutenant." She said curtly. She handed over her bull whip without hesitation.

"60...74...89 percent. Not bad." Komui scribbled eagerly on his clipboard.

"So two item types and one parasitite type. Wonderful! Well now that's over, I suppose we will focus on clearing up the odds and ends, before leaving." Komui muttered in comtemplation. He paused.

"General Flintwood, how are we going to transport Hevlaska?" The old man looked at him in mild confusion.

"It's already taken care of, Komui. Didn't I tell you?"

"Your mind is going Grandpa."

"Quiet, boy. I told you before, I have all the bases covered. Right Hevlaska?" She nodded.

"Yes. You did it the last time you were here." Komui frowned. "What?"

"I prepared a transport spell for Hevlaska and the Innocence. It is connected to a spot in the new headquarters. The spell will transport anyone bonded with Innocence, so in essence we can send the exorcists with her, although I would like to keep a couple with us." Flintwood said matter-of-factly."You have a younger sister if I'm not mistaken, so you can send her along too."

"I-I see." Komui was shocked by the sheer amount of preperation the General made. Years and years in advance. Everything and anything taken into account.

"We have only one problem that is not accounted for. The ark. Never in all my years did I expect that the Headquarters would bring the ark under its control, of all things."

Komui pondered it for a moment. "Could you make a transport spell for the ark?" The old man smiled grimly.

"Not directly to the tower. I have too many protective seals in it. If I could have a connection made to a point just outside of the tower, it could be done. The ideal would be to make a link here, send an exorcist with the other link over with Hevlaska, and transport the ark to the tower, as we can't leave it unattended. However, the person that did the spell is long gone. He died at least twenty years ago." He said with a solemn look. " The magic is complex. The best person to do it would be Cross, but Leverrier took him off somewhere. Annoying little brat, always causing problems." Komui could only think how odd it was for someone to call the investigator a brat.

"I could have the man's transcripts sent over, but we couldn't really do anything with them unless..."The General trailed off in deep thought.

"Sir?"

"Perhaps we _could_! Olivia, go get Xero. I think we can do this."Flintwood said, suddenly full of energy. He turned to Komui.

"Komui could you get in contact with Cross? Through a golem is fine." Komui nodded uncertainly.

"Um, General what exactly _are_ we doing?" The man grinned at him.

"I'll inform you as soon as we get Cross and Xero here. Now I need to have the notes transfered over..." His voice faded to vague mumbles as he left to do who knows what.

Komui sighed wearily and looked at Trevor, who had been left behind. The boy looked up at him lazily.

"It's okay. Grandpa is a spaz. He does this a lot."

"I was afraid of that." _what a day._

_/_

Metal struck metal in a harsh melody. Razor edges whistled through the air with deadly intent.

Kanda had never had such a fine sparring partner. If one could call what they were doing a spar that is. He feinted a slash at his brother's flank before flicking his blade upwards to stab at his abdomin Xero didn't fall for it and paried his stab with practiced ease.

There was a stark difference in there fighting styles, he noticed as he locked hilts with the boy. Kanda struck with violent, yet traditional strokes he had learned as a youth. He had a brash, aggressive style with a closed stance. Reiichi's style held a more polished European stance that consisted of swift, short, slashes and stabs, with light, flitty footwork.

Fire and water. Two completely different elements clashing together. Neither knowing the outcome of the fray.

_He's gotten a heck of a lot better. Tch. I might actually be in trouble. _Kanda mused, gritting his teeth. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate.He had been alright in the beginning but, the lack of food, inadequet sleep, and the strange, unaturally giddy bubble of..dare he say, happiness? growing in his chest had worn him down.

His failing competence was not lost on Xero, recognizing the tell-tale sway of exhaustion in the older boy's step. The Colonel mentally sighed. He would have to end this now, or his brother would pass out long before they got a chance to talk. It would sting..okay, crush his Aniki's pride, but it was the only way to straighten things out between them.

As Kanda charged him, aiming a furious slash to his neck, Xero, instead of blocking or parying, allowed his body to collapse like a marionette cut from its strings. Too caught up in his momentum, the exorcist stumbled over him, his mind realizing the situation, but his body unable to react. Xero's body tensed and sprang forward, grasping Kanda's arm and flipping him over onto his back. In a navy blur, Xero pinned Kanda with the tip of his blade. Kanda's eyes widened in shock as he managed to regain his bearings.

From above him, Xero smiled serenely as he resheathed his blade and offered his hand. "I guess I win, Yuu-nii."

Kanda glared at him and looked away,"Tch. You got lucky this time" and gripped the proffered hand, trying to ignore a niggling itch of pride.

/

After their rather violent reunion, the two sat side by side in the training room, neither willing to break the silence. Xero was quite comfortable with the quiet. He knew that his brother's patience would soon wear thin and snap. Hopefully, Kanda would be too tired to instigate another brawl.

True to the fact, within three minutes Kanda couldn't take it anymore and exploded, much to the amusement of the Colonel.

"DAMN THIS TO HELL!! WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN NEARLY NINE _YEARS_, AND YOU DON'T HAVE _ANYTHING_ TO _SAY_!?" Kanda shouted, slamming his fist into the floor. His little brother didn't even flinch. Anyone else in his situation would have peed their pants at the fearsome death glare the exorcist sported.

"No, not really." Xero said calmly, his lips still curled in a small, relaxed smile. His answer popped the swell of indignation and nerves in Kanda's chest, leaving him deflated and stunned. Colonel Flintwood bit the inside of his cheek, his lips twitching, fighting down a wide grin. His dumbfounded expression was just _precious_.

"W - Wha?" Kanda sputtered. _Nothing? No questions? No accusations? Nothing!? "Bullshit, _Reiichi!! How can you _not_ have any questions!?" He snipped irritably. Xero took pity on him.

"I already told you everything I had to say at the canal, Aniki. Just seeing you answered all of my questions." He said a little more solemnly. "You're alive. You became an exorcist. You've been at the Black Order. And as an exorcist, you can't have lead a very pleasant life." The Colonel leaned against the wall." You see, I really _don't_ have anything to say that has not already been said." Xero finished.

Kanda digested this with a half-hearted scowl. "And that's it?_ ' Good morning. It's nice to see you again after you abandoned us to die all those years ago, breaking every promise you've ever made. I guess we'll be working together from now on, so no hard feelings, and have a nice day?!' _Are you serious?! How can you be like that?! Why the hell are you so calm about this!?" He hissed as waves of frustration and anxious nerves built up again. One unspoken question reverberating in the air.

_Why don't you __**hate **__me?_

They stared at each other for one long moment. Kanda shook with the force of his frayed nerves, while Xero just watched, calm as ever.

"I don't understand why you're so upset about this." The Colonel said softly."You keep implying that I must despise you for leaving. But if I remember correctly, you said that it was important, that you had to go, and I accepted that. But I only know my side of the story, Yuu." He ended in a low murmur, glancing solemnly at him.

The older Kanda was quiet, the memories of his past resurfacing with all of the emotions still attached and raw. Fear. Horror. Guilt. Loss. Suddenly everything was just so heavy.

He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, allowing his defensive walls to lower just a notch. Allowing himself to be vulnerable to the world, just this once. He looked up to gaze at his little brother again.

Kanda's eyes clouded over as that memory began to fog his mind. Xero's image became blurry as a much younger version superimposed itself on him. The temperature became cooler and the room darkened. The concrete floor turned to smooth cypress wood and straw tatami. The air was perfumed with the smell of sandalwood and bamboo. Cicadas began chirping abnoxiously in the early hours of the morning. He blinked slowly as it came into focus.

Kanda was eleven again, standing in the living room of his old home, one foot in the opening of the sliding door leading to the outside. He was clutching a sack and a sword too big for him. He was facing his eight-year-old brother, Reiichi, who stood in the doorway on the opposite side of the room looking confused.

Reiichi tilted his head to the side, his page boy cut bangs shifting over his wide grey eyes.

"Yuu-nii, what are you doing?"

* * *

**I'm just wondering if it bothers people when Xero(Reiichi) switches between 'Yuu-nii' and 'Aniki'?**

1. Royce Flinwood's Innocence: Novo - Latin for : refresh, revive, to make anew.

You'll find out why later. Like chapter ten or something.

This story ignores chapter 160 and onward(except for certain details). Remember. _Fanfiction._

_Read and review please._


	7. memories and forgiveness

**And yes a flashback. As for how Kanda got his innocence...um...**

**Chapter 7**

**Memories and forgiveness**

* * *

"I have to get out of here." Yuu hissed quietly as he packed his things. It was a couple hours after midnight. He had just enough time to gather supplies and his newly found weapon so he could leave this place.

He desperately ignored the pangs of anxiousness at the thought of being on his own. If it meant keeping what remained of his family alive, then he would run to the other end of the world. Those things, _Akuma?, _that attacked him when he found that sword would no doubt hunt him down. And once they found him, they would find his family as well.

_I promised Oyajii that I'd protect them at any cost. If leaving will do that, then so be it!_

Yuu hefted his bag over his shoulder, along with the black sword and crept to the living room. It was directly attached to the garden and forest. The front door was too creaky, and he couldn't afford to be caught. He silently slid open the side door and was just about to leave - when a soft voice pierce the quiet.

"Aniki?" _Crap! _He whirled around to see his ototou standing in the living room entrance, his grey eyes wide.

"Yuu-nii, what are you doing?" Kanda stared silently at his little brother, frantically racking his brain for an escape route.

"Rei, what are you doing up? Go back to bed." The boy's doe-eyed expression didn't change. Those soft grey eyes flickered over his atire and luggage, quickly putting things together in his advanced eight-year old mind.

"Are you going somewhere? Where did you get that sword?" Reiichi asked, ignoring the question and order of his Aniki.

Kanda mentally cursed his brother's intelligence. Since the boy was born, he had always had a slightly higher understanding of the world around him. Even now Reiichi was most likely putting everthing together at light speed. Nothing he said could trick him. How the heck was he supposed to leave now?!

"Go back to bed Reiichi! This doesn't concern you!" Reiichi didn't even blink at Yuu's harsh tone, too busy taking in the situation.

"So something did happen. Is that why you're going?" His eyes saddened. "Is that why you're leaving us?" He stiffened at the heartbroken tone. It had been less than a year since he made that promise to his little brother.

_I promise that I'll always be here to protect you._

Why did he keep making promises that he couldn't keep?!

"I..." What could he say?"It's important. I-I have to go." _If I don't, you and Mother will die!_

Reiichi stared at him with an unreadable expression for a long time. A bubble of panic made its way up his chest, if he didn't hurry up the sun would rise and Mother would get up. It would ruin his plans! As his eyes flickered about, understanding dawned on the younger boy's face. He bowed his head, coming to grips with what this meant.

"..Okay..Yuu-nii." He stilled at the sight of that pitiful stance. His heart, still soft at the time, ached seeing his ototou sad; knowing he had done it. He reached out a hand to try and comfort him - until Reiichi looked up.

His usually bright, innocent eyes had a dulled mar in them. Understanding the fact that his beloved brother was breaking his promise, that his trust in him was betrayed, that he might never see him again...and accepting it. A tiny crack in his childish innocence.

"You should go now." Reiichi said with a soft, sad smile. Suddenly Kanda wanted to flee as far away from that smile as possible.

He dashed out of the room, out into the garden before vanishing into the forest. He gave one last glance over his shoulder. Barely visible, was Reiichi standing where he had been only a moment ago, watching him leave.

"...I'm sorry."

It was the last time Kanda ever saw him.

/

It hadn't even been a month since he left home when he met Tiedoll for the first time. He had been resting under a tree, at least an entire prefecture from his home. He had traveled by hitching rides with merchants, trying to keep a low profile. So far no monsters had come after him. Well, at least that's what he had thought.

"Oh? What is a little boy like you doing in a place like this?" Crooned a warblly voice. He glance up to see an old woman smiling kindly at him.

"What's it to you?" Kanda growled getting up to leave. _Can't people mind their own business? _

"It's just, that sword of yours looks dangerous. Not something a little one like you should have." The woman's voice began to crack. He frowned at the comment.

"Shut up, you old hag-" As he turned to snap at the elderly crone his eyes widened. _Shit! _

An Akuma's twisted form morphed from the woman's body to loom over him. "_Give me..the Innocence!!" _The Akuma lunged for him.

Kanda frantically tried to unsheath his sword, but it was too late. Just as it was about to kill him, its body was blasted apart, knocking him onto his butt. As the smoke cleared, Kanda was able to see two men. The older one with glasses stretched out a hand to help him up.

"Are you alright, little one?" He said with a comforting smile.

...

"So Yuu-kun, what are you doing all the way out here with an Innocence. That's very dangerous for a boy of your age." Tiedoll said kindly. Kanda twitched angrily.

"Stop calling me that you accursed old man!!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the table of the noodle shop they were resting in."It's none of your business anyway!" Somehow the two had coaxed him into coming with them to the town they were staying in. They had informed him about who they were, and what they did. After that the ornery old man began to interogate him.

"Such a temper, how cute. You can't be any older than twelve or so. What are you doing away from home? Your parents must be worried about you." He said. Marie sweatdropped. The General was as paternal as usual. His fatherly aura really seemed to annoy this young exorcist.

Kanda didn't dignify him with a reply. Tiedoll took another approach. "Well as you now know, we are exorcists, and are looking for Innocence. That sword of yours, you obtained it quite recently didn't you? I believe that Innocence is the one we were looking for." Kanda glowered at him tightening his grip on said blade.

"Oh, what proof do you have of that?" Tiedoll paused uncertainly for a moment.

"We recieved reports of unusual activity coming from that town up in the mountains. Not too far from here." Kanda stiffened at the mention of his hometown. 'Disappearances, Akuma, and the like. We went there to see if there was an Innocence active. However when we got there, everyone was gone, not a single person." His head jerked up.

"What?! What do you mean _gone_!?" Dread building up in his heart. Tiedoll's face turned grim.

"All of the people in the town were killed. The village had been torn to the ground by Akuma searching for the Innocence. The people from the neighboring village were burying the dead, when we arrived. There's no one left." Kanda's grip on his sword slackened. He stared down at the wood before him, his mind refusing to accept this horrid tiding.

"No...no, you're lying. YOU'RE LYING!!" He shouted as waves of horror and despair came crashing down on him."That's not possible! My-" His voice cracked. The two men's faces softened in understanding. Tiedoll bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry, Yuu-kun." Kanda didn't hear him.

_No. No,no,no,no,NO! It can't! Mother! Reiichi! _

_They can't be gone!_

_If they're gone...then what was the point of leaving!?_

Kanda leaned over the table, gripping his hair with enough force to rip it, his eyes and throat were burning. "I promised...I..promised-!!" His voice racked with choking sobs.

_What good are your promises now?_

The two exorcists were silent as the boy grieved his loss. Tiedoll gently laid a hand on his head.

"Yuu-kun, I cannot give you any consolation worth listening to, but with that sword you can fight the Akuma that killed your family. If you join the Black Order, you can gain the strength to fight. To protect." Kanda was silent for a long moment, before slowly lifting his head. His reddened blue eyes burned with a hard fire.

That day he offically joined the Black Order, leaving Japan and every memory of his family behind.

_To get stronger...isn't that also how I got my curse?_

"You're not satisfyed, are you? The Innocence you weild, it's not enough for you."

"I can give you more power. At a price, of course."

"So...do you want it?"

_And where has your greed gotten you?_

Kanda forced down a bitter smile as he resurfaced from those memories. Xero watched him quietly, knowing better than to interupt him.

"I don't know if you remember what it was like after Oyajii died, but about month after he bit it, people started to disappear and Akuma started showing up in the neighboring towns. Okaasan started to get nervous and wanted to move, but I didn't want to. We would fight about it." Xero's eyes fogged as he recalled some of their arguements. Yes. He remembered. Yuu had been insistent on staying where Otousan's grave was, while Okaasan wanted to leave for safer ground. It had been a stubborn battle of wills.

"One day we got really pissed at each other, and I ran off for a bit to cool my head. I went to Oyajii's old dojo in the back forest and found a piece of Innocence under the rotten floorboards. While I was looking at it, I was attacked by an Akuma. It wanted the Innocence and tried to kill me; that's when I first synchronised with Mugen. I actually managed to kill it and run back home."

"But afterwards, people from our town started getting killed off. I knew that those things were after the Innocence, and that sooner or later they would find us. I promised Oyajii before he died, that I would protect you guys with my life, and now I was endangering you with my very existance. That's when I decided to leave. About a month later I found out that the village and everyone in it was destroyed. I didn't know what else to do, so I joined the Black Order." Kanda paused in thought. He sharply turned to look at Xero.

"I still don't get how you're here. How the hell _did_ you survive? And how did you get into the Church Military?!"

"..." Xero avoided his gaze, frantically grasping for an explanation. Kanda caught this and scowled at him.

"Oi, you better not be trying to come up with some crack story, ototou." He growled. The Colonel wilted under his brother's burning glare.

"It was a couple of days after you left...Mother got wind of Akuma approaching the village and made preparations for our escape. We caught a supply train to the Kansai prefecture. After that we went to a shipping dock, where Okaasan managed to get a reservation on one of the ships, but..." He smiled weakly.

"I got seperated from her at the docks. I was knocked unconscious when I was hit by a passing cart. Someone must have dragged me onto a different boat, because when I woke up I was somewhere on the mainland alone."

Xero paused, unsure how he would explain the rest of the story. It was not just a matter of classified information, but Kanda's nature. Explaining the details that followed his seperation would cause the older boy to blame himself even more for his mistakes. Kanda watched his brother struggle silently with himself irritably.

He could tell that something happened after that. Something bad. Something that had dragged the boy into the military and caused that exhausted dullness that plagued his ototou's entire body.

"I got into an..._unpleasant _situation. The Major General saved my life and took me with him to his home in Germany. He adopted me, named me, and educated me for about three years, before I was pulled into the milita." Kanda's sharp eyes cut into him.

"What happened _before_ that? What did he save you from, Reiichi?" They were not questions. Xero's smiley mask reset itself over his pale face.

"An unpleasant situation, Aniki. That's all you need to know." His smile infuriated Kanda to such a degree that he wanted to cleave Mugen into his face. _That damn fake smile!_

Xero cut off Kanda's attempt to _encourage_ him. "If I told you without due cause, my head goes on the chopping block, no questions asked." This statement did not have the desired effect.

"WHAT?!" He inwardly winced at the yell. Kanda really hadn't changed at all.

"You of all people should know that the Church is hardly the pure and merciful religion it makes itself out to be. The milita is just as bad." _My hands are tied Aniki. I'm sorry._

Kanda huffed and looked away again as he digested this new piece of information. Moments like this always made him question his reasons for fighting under the Black Order. How efficiently did they expect their pawns to function with their lives constantly under threat from within.

"So that's it then?" He said in a tightly controlled voice. Kanda was still pissed at the lack of information and the reason for it. But there was nothing he could do now. Xero's smile softened appoligetically.

"Yes. Thank you for being so understanding, Aniki. I really appreciate it." Kanda raised an eyebrow at the display of manners.

"You really have become one of those stuffy nobles. I wouldn't be surprised if you start spouting 'Thus's' or 'thou's' soon. What a wussy little pansy you turned out to be." He said with a teasing sneer. The Colonel pouted at him, allowing himself to fall into the familiar banter of their youth.

"Well this 'wussy little pansy' managed to knock you on your posterior with very little effort, big brother. Perhaps you have gotten soft?"

Kanda popped a vein and grabbed Xero in a tight headlock.

"Who the hell is soft?! I was taking it easy on you, and you know it, gaki!! Next time I'll kick your ass!!"

"Yuu-nii, that hurts." Xero said, his voice muffled by his brother's coat. He looked up at him with a rather satisfied look.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better, Aniki." Kanda started out of their bonding moment, releasing the boy.

"A-ah." He muttered, looking away. The Colonel let out an exasperated sigh.

"I knew this would happen. You're blaming yourself for what happened in my life. For the last time it is not.your.fault." He said firmly. Kanda didn't answer.

Xero was hit by the sudden urge to just smack the older teen with the blunt edge of his saber. Repeatedly.

The exorcist's stubborn, blockheaded guilt-tripping was begining to wear on his longsuffering patience, grown and weathered by babysitting Trevor. Thankfully, Xero was infamous for his saint-like restraint, and did not bludgeon his Aniki's brains out. Instead he considerately opted for his practical, philosophical reasoning.( Besides, blood and gray matter stained worse than wine and were annoying to try and clean.)

"Aniki, can you see the future?" He asked his seemingly random, pulled-out-of-a-different-dimension inquiry. Kanda whipped his head around squinting in confusion..

"What?"

"Can you see the future?" Xero repeated. "Can you accurately predict every consequence of your actions, the effect of every cause? Were you able to tell exactly what was going to happen when you decided to leave us?"

"If you can say 'yes' to any of those questions, then I can honestly say that I despise you with every atom and quark of my being. I do not blame you for doing what you thought was right, Aniki. You were only eleven." He said, determinedly attacking Kanda's thick skull with his spear of rational evidence. If this didn't work, he might have to reconsider his bludgeoning idea. Perhaps a lobotomy was in order?

Kanda gazed at Xero incredulously, his protests withering away at the boy's almost consending tone. Honestly, it was like teaching a particularly stubborn, impressionable child that the sky was blue not green.(Believe me, it's happened.) Not that he didn't have any empathy for what Yuu had suffered as well, but this was getting ridiculous.

"You need to learn how to let things go, Yuu, or else you'll burn out." He finished, looking rather tired. The Colonel stood up and made to exit the room to resume his duties. He would have to leave Kanda to chew on it for a bit; the guy was at least nineteen, he should be able to figure things out for himself. As his little brother, Xero wasn't supposed to be spoon-feeding practical sense to the older Kanda.

Sometimes being your brother's polar opposite was really a drag. He picked up his discarded tarp-like cloak leaving Kanda to watch him in silent thought.

Xero paused at the door to give his brother a parting shot.

"I'll be looking forward to that rematch sometime, Yuu-nii." He said softly with a wide smile. The tip of his cloak flapped sharply as he disappeared down the hall.

Kanda sat there allowing the speech to sink in. He felt as though a heavy weight had suddenly slipped off of his shoulders, leaving him feeling light and disoriented. His little brother had forgiven him the moment he left them. Just like that. He gave a bitter chuckle as the built up negative energy leaked out of him.

_So stupid..._

He couldn't help but feel that they were both idiots. He was an idiot for clinging to his mistakes, and Reiichi was an idiot for being so understanding. Too understanding. It was so frustrating and anti-climatic.

But...at the same time it was refreshing to have that burden of guilt removed after all of these years. Kanda felt like he could breathe again. He felt strangely happy.

_Che. That brat. Hardly a day after seeing him, and I'm already going soft._

He allowed his face to harden again as he thought about Reiichi's earlier statement.

_"If I tell you without due cause, my head goes on the chopping block."_

" 'Without due cause', eh? Tch. I'll find out some other way then." _Maybe I can 'coax' a few scraps from one of those soldiers..._

With that, Kanda got to his feet, temporarily satisfyed with his decision.

Meanwhile several of the rookie soldiers felt the cold finger of danger slide down their backs, while Lieutenant Milo and Second Lieutenant Hawkins sneezed.

* * *

Another annoying chapter. I won't be able to update much, due to the school year starting. I have really hard AP classes coming up.

None the less, R&R.


	8. pressure and secrets

**Chapter 8**

**Pressure and problems**

* * *

Xero quietly retraced his steps as he made his way back to the ground floor where the packing and sorting was commencing. He mentally checked over the list of things to do.

He would have to resume supervision over the moving preparations, make an inventory of everything, have them loaded onto their vehicle of transportation and send small teams to search every room for leftovers. Once that was done, they would leave and arrive at the new Headquarters.

That's where the real work would begin.

Once they were in, everything would be unloaded and sorted. Then another inventory taken. The equipment and supplies would be moved into the designated labs and rooms. Living quarters would need to be assigned to everyone. The others would have to move their own personal items into their rooms. Maps of the tower would be temporarily posted. Connections to the outside needed to be reestablished, and missions would soon resume.

Confirmatory reports would need to be sent to the Military HQ and the Dark Council. Not to mention an oral report would have to given to both the Major General and the Inspector.

_And somehow I know that I'll be the one left to do all of it. _The Colonel mused to himself.

It wasn't that he was lazy, quite the contrary, but doing all of the work for his superior got irritating after awhile.

Royce Flintwood may have been a legend on the battlefield, but he had never learned how to do his own paperwork. It was kind of sad really.

Sometimes he cursed his natural efficiency. It had gotten him into so much trouble.

Suddenly he picked up the sound of hurried footsteps. They were a familiar gait. As the owner of the footsteps rounded the corner behind him, he spoke.

"Hello, Olivia." Xero said as the woman opened her mouth to call him. She made a sour face for a moment before regaining her composure.

"With all due respect, No one likes it when you do that, sir." He smiled again as he turned to face her.

"I know. So, what does my dear 'father' need from me now?" The woman sighed in exasperation.

"He didn't say. I just have to bring you down to the lab he's in. There's apparently a problem that he didn't forsee-"

"-And he wants me to fix it as usual."

"Yes, sir."

Why was he not surprised? "Alright let's get going then. The sooner I know what's going wrong, the sooner it gets fixed." Xero muttered as he followed her down to the designated lab.

After all, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

/

Allen quietly made his way through the halls, carefully balancing two trays of soba and tea. It had been at least an hour after breakfast and the two Kanda brothers had both missed lunch. The white-haired boy, being the kind soul he was, had offered to take their food to them. Unfortunately this was easier said then done. He had gone through several of the training halls and had not found either of them.

The exorcist had finally come down to the last one. It was a much older room and the door hinges were terribly worn from countless broken doors. Allen shifted the trays into a safer position before peeking into the room. To his exasperation only one of the brothers were inside. The Asian exorcist sat leaning against the opposing wall, his eyes glazed over in thought.

He looked uncharacteristically tired and unguarded; the normal, prickly, hardened walls lowered in his moment of, dare he say, weakness? Then he suddenly got up, looking rather determined. And a little scary.

Allen hesitated for a moment, before entering the training room.

"Er..Kanda?" The samurai jerked. The walls were up again.

"What, Moyashi?!" He growled. Aww, he was embarressed. Allen carefully made his way towards the irrate exorcist.

"You and the Colonel didn't eat lunch or breakfast so Jerry was worried." He said lightly as he held out one of the trays. Kanda took it grudgingly. "I was hoping you two would be together, but I guess he's not here."

"No shit, sherlock."

Allen decided to ignore the jibe this time.

"So...where did he go?" Kanda shrugged, too engrossed in feeding his depleted body to give a verbal answer. Allen pouted.

What was he supposed to do with it now? The tea was already getting cold, Headquarters was a big place, and taking his abismal sense of direction into the equation...unless he had a tracking device, delivering his food just wasn't likely.

Allen looked down at the cold noodles whistfully. It had been ten minutes since his last meal, perhaps he could..

"Do you think he'd mind-?"

Kanda glared at him for interupting his meal.

"Just eat it, moyashi. He doesn't even like soba." he said.

"A Kanda that doesn't eat soba?! Is the world ending?!" Allen gasped in mock horror. The older boy rolled his eyes, not dignifying him with an answer. Allen frowned a little.

No outburst? No growling? No insulting names?

"Kanda are you feeling alright?"

"I'm hungry, now leave me alone." Kanda muttered, his tone only mildly annoyed. He wasn't even glaring anymore.

How odd. Kanda seemed almost..docile?

Hadn't he been spitting mad not just this morning?

Allen decided to ponder this as he devoured the Colonel's would-have-been meal, occasionally glancing at the other occupant.

Perhaps he would take this up with Lavi later. But for now he would enjoy this more tolerant side of Kanda.

/

"What?"

He could not have possibly heard correctly. Perhaps his brother had hit him without knowing. Colonel Flintwood blinked at his superior, then glanced down at the complicated arrays and notes spread over the parchment in his hands.

The old man smirked grimly.

"Yes. You have five days to decipher these, attach an array to the Ark, and prepare the second array to be transported over to the new Headquarters to be set. We need this done by moving day. I expect you to handle it." He stated grandly, as though it was a great honor to do so.

"And how exactly do you expect me to do that?" Xero said blandly."I've only studied the basics of the magical arts to fill out the..'reports', sir. From what I can tell, these arrays are high level seals."

"That's why I'm having the spellcaster's student translate it for you."

The Mj. General turned to Komui who had prepared the connection to Cross's golem. Komui nodded and turned it on. There was static for a few seconds, until-

**"What is it now, Komui? I'm kinda busy."** grumbled a rough, and in Xero's opinion, arrogant voice from the speakers. The General huffed.

"Doing _what_ exactly?" The sound of breaking glass and cursing came over the transmission.

**"The **_**hell**_**?! Flintwood!! You're still **_**alive**_**, old man?!!" **Flintwood snickered while Komui and Xero listened in bemusement.

"And kicking. So, idiot disciple, I'm calling to cash in a favor you owe me."

**"Oh? I don't recall owing you anything, geezer." **

Royce's grin made Xero shudder. Somehow, it reminded him of a picture he had seen of the Earl.

"But your _teacher_ did, so _you_ will be paying _his_ debt in his place, am I clear?" An odd sound now came from the speaker.

_Grinding teeth?_

**"."**

As Komui listened to the banter between master and student, he couldn't help but find it similiar to Allen's description of Cross's treatment. Perhaps this is where it came from? Perhaps it was karma.

"Speaking of which, do you remember a thing he taught you?"

**"Just because I didn't listen to **_**you **_**like a faithful little puppy, doesn't mean that I didn't learn anything. " **Cross grumbled sullenly.

"Good, I have a job for you. The transcription should be downloading into your golem as we speak."

**"Hurry up, will you? You're cutting into my alone time, which Leverrier gives me little of."**

"You're drinking time? Anyway I need you to translate the arrays into..simpler terms. I'm having one of my own create a transport for the ark."

Komui cocked his head to the side in sudden thought.

"What about Allen? Could he move the ark to the location?"

Cross sighed over the intercom.

**"I wish. Knowing the geezer General, he probably had a boatload of protective seals on the place. Paranoid old bastard."**

"Besides, Walker doesn't even know where the new tower is. And it would be too dangerous to move the ark out in the open. We wouldn't have the force to protect it from falling back into enemy hands." Flintwood muttered tiredly.

"It's not just about moving it either, the seals will fix the ark in a place just inside of the other protective wards, but not directly to the tower."

**"In other words, it's a whole lot of crap to do." *bzzt***

**"Ah, so this is it...this is complicated but nothing too bad. Your little doggies can't figure this out?" **Flintwood frowned.

"I have my best here to do the job. Taught him myself."

**"Tch. I don't want to talk to one of your loyal mutts. They annoy me."**

"Too bad. Call back when you finish." He looked over at Xero. " You can resume your duties until then. I'll have Milo and Hawkins handle the worst of the load."

Xero nodded before leaving to continue his work, mulling over his next assignment. Komui watched as he left, recalling the hesitation he had shown earlier.

"Mj. General, what would require him to study black magic? I thought that the milita looks down on such things." He asked curiously.

Flintwood only gave him a grim, mysterious smile.

"Things best left under the rug."

/

"I won't ask again." Kanda hissed. He had managed to track down Vince after he had left the cafeteria, cornered him and began his interogation.

Kanda had shoved him into one of the empty storage rooms so they wouldn't be bothered.

Vince gulped nervously as Mugen's point descended towards his face.

"I've already told you all I can! He was adopted by Flintwood and he's been in the military ever since!"

"I mean before that!"

"I can't tell you! The Colonel's history is top secret! Besides only a few people know about it, and I'm not one of them!!"

_So something is going on behind the scenes._

"Then who does?!"

The blade hovered only milimeters from his brow. Vince closed his eyes fearfully, regretting not taking the self-defense course.

"It doesn't matter; they'll tell you the same thing."

Kanda growled. "You had better hope they can find a replacement for you." Vince went as white as a sheet.

"L-look, if you want to know so bad, why don't you ask the Major General yourself?!"

"He keeps moving around too much. I can't get close to him, and Reiichi isn't telling me shit. Start coughing up names or I'll slice you into ribbons." Kanda said, venom dripping off every word.

"O-okay, already! Not that it'll get you anywhere..."

Meanwhile, just outside, Lavi was leaning against the wall. Eavesdropping was a terrible habit, but a neccessary one for the Bookman.

He had just been passing by, looking into the rooms to check for any forgotten equipment, when a scuffling sound caught his ear. What an interesting lure he had stumbled upon.

_Well, well, well...What have we here?_

His mossy green eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

_Top secret? What are they hiding from us?_

Perhaps he would start looking into this too. Afterall, it was his job to find these things, wasn't it?

* * *

Whoo! How long has it been?! I am SO SORRY!! I won't harp about my school work, so I'll just let you rant at me.


End file.
